TWO WORLDS IN ONE
by Murderous ScAndler
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to have Pretty Little Liars and Gossip Girl in one story? Click here to find out. There is a new 'A' claiming she knows who killed Charlotte. Travel with the liars to the Upper Eastside, where they befriend the Gossip Girl characters and make the cutest couples.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer were partying in Spencer's family barn. They hadn't seen each other in almost five years.

"Oh my god, I hadn't realised how much I have missed you guys," laughed Spencer.

"Yeah I have missed you guys so much over the past few years," said Aria.

"I know right," exclaimed Hanna.

"I love you guys," exclaims Emily, while leaning in for a group hug.

Emily did not like it in the barn she didn't like it at all. It brung back to many bad memories.

So how's life without 'A'," grinned Spencer.

"I haven't felt more free in my entire life," sighed Hanna

All the girls agreed.

"I guess Ali decided not to come here tonight," frowned Emily.

"Yeah well she did say she might decide to go and visit Charlotte," said Spencer.

"She should really stop seeing her," exclaimed Spencer.

"I wonder what type of things Charlotte has told her about us," frowned Hanna.

"Guys come on if Alison has found the heart to forgive Charlotte so can we," spoke Aria in an upbeat voice, "Besides she's been through a lot lately. Living in a mental asylum isn't exactly the the place of heaven."

"Oh my goodness! It feels like only yesterday we were sitting in here gossiping about Noel Kahns' new girlfriend."

"Alison! Hi, we didn't know if you would be able to make it today!" Spoke Spencer with excitement.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," smiled Alison.

"So how is Charlotte," muttered Emily awkwardly.

Alison's eyes lit up,"She is fine she is more then fine. They are thinking of letting her out."

Her eyes fell.

"But on one condition. You're going to have to testify against her. They want to know if you will feel safe around her again if that let her out."

The four girls exchanged worried glances.

"You don't have to worry. Charlotte has changed she really has."

"I don't know Ali, those things she did to us..." Spencer drifted of.

"She understands that the things that she did to you weren't ok. She is just asking for another chance."

"Please guys you don't understand how bad it is in their. I beg of you. Do this at least for me," pleaded Alison.

The five girls all wished they had done things differently. Alison wished she hadn't begged her friends to lie for her, and Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria wished they hadn't lied for Alison, otherwise Charlotte may have stayed at the mental institution. The four girls didn't really greave much for Charlotte, but for Alison. She had pretty much broken after the death of Charlotte, but even worse the murder of Charlotte.

The funeral of Charlotte felt like the longest two hours of Emily's, Spencer's, Aria's and Hanna's lives. Everyone stared at them as they sat down at the funeral. They new everyone suspected them of Charlotte's death but, Alison new that they never did it. The five girls were tired of everything, the stares burning on their back, the whispers of other people when they ever showed themselves out in public, the many dozens of police questions. Nothing was stopping Emily, Spencer, Hanna or Aria from leaving Rosewood, but they had to stay for the sake of Alison.

All the five girls took a quick glance behind them, as they heard a rasping cough coming from behind them, and that's when they saw her. She was dressed in a black dress, wearing a black veil covering the features of her face. The same thought went through all the girls minds, "Not again".

They weren't to worried until their mobile phones all vibrated at the same time. They all exchanged worrying glances before checking their incoming text:

I know who killed her. I've got you 6 a nice place at, Room 15 The New York Palace Hotel, 455 Madison Ave, NYC Upper East Side

Xoxo A

All five girls clicked onto the attachment.

Charlotte looked around at the top of the church bell tower, as if waiting for someone to meet her. A shocked expression meets her eyes as she sees a person in a black hoodie approach her with a golf stick. The person in black came out of nowhere and repeatedly bashed Charlotte on the head with the golf stick until their was no life in the body left. Then the body was thrown out of the window like a rag doll, and then the camera was cut of. From the angle of the camera it was impossible to see who was behind the black hoodie.

All five spun around but the mysterious women in black was gone.

Alison looked like she was about to burst into tears. The five girls were wondering who was the sixth person that was invited, that was before they saw Mona's watery eyes staring at her phone.


	2. New York, New York

**Chapter One**

"Wow New York is sure an interesting place," exclaimed Hanna, while hopping out of the plane followed by, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Alison.

"But you've been living in New York for the past five years," said Spencer with a questioning look.

"True," sighed Hanna, "home sweet home."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I'm worried about Ali," whispered Emily to Aria, "She hasn't talked to us for the whole trip almost."

"Don't worry, it will take time to recover over the murder of her sister," replied Aria.

The five girls were about to hop into a cab before they were stopped by a limo driver in a limo.

"Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery and Alison Dilaurentis?" Spoke the driver.

The girls all nodded.

The driver stepped out of the car and shook all their hands.

"My name is Mark and I will be your driver for the next few weeks," he exclaimed.

He then opened the door to the limo and waited for them to enter. The five girls exchanged bewildered glances before hopping in.

In the limo their were heaps of refreshment including; a cupboard full of snacks, a mini refrigerator filled with champagne, soda's, juice and ice cream, and a mini television.

Within an hour all the girls including Alison were laughing and having fun with glasses of champagne in their hands.

"So Han, who's the IT Girls in New York?" Asks Alison

"It would have to be Serena Vanderwoodsen everyone knows about her," replies Hanna.

"Well I'm excited to be able to meet her," grins back Alison.

"I didn't say I had planned a breakfast at Tiffany's with her."

"I'm counting on it," winks back Alison,"Hey wait what's this?"

Alison reaches over and picks up an envelope of the top of the television.

"What's this?" She exclaims.

The four girls watch Ali as she opens the neatly folded envelope addressed to them.

Inside the envelope was a key to their hotel room, 500, 000 dollars in cash and a neatly hand written note;

Dear my lovelies, (Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Alison)

I hope you have enjoyed my lovely presents, but you know I give them out as long as I get something in return.

Xoxo A

For a few seconds the girls sat stunned in silence.

Then Hanna broke the silence, "Welcome to the Uper East Side."

"Who in their right mind would give us 500,000 dollars in cash?" Exclaimed Emily

"The question isn't who, but why," replied Spencer.

"Do you think Charlottes back from the dead," asked Hanna in a total serious tone.

"Shut up!" Snapped Alison in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry, but you have to remember the whole Mona is dead and then alive fiasco."

"That's it, Mona is 'A'... again!" Spencer's voice made everyone jump in the limo, "Charlotte my not be alive, but Mona certainly is."

"But Mona isn't even in New York," said Aria

"But do we know that for sure? Mona always manages to pop up one way or another," continued Spencer. And she was right.

On the way to the way to The New York Palace Hotel the girls stopped Chanel, Gucci, Vera Wang and Christian Louboutin.

"Oh my gosh! Write now I'm actually thanking this new 'A'. I never thought in my life time I'd be able to afford a pair of Christian Louboutin's," squealed Hanna.

"I know it's amazing! Check out this gorgeous Chanel coat," sighed Ali.

The Limo stopped in front of the hotel.

"It looks better in real life than the picture online," said Aria with amazement, while they walked into the lobby.

The inside was like a palace. The door frames were outlined in some sort of golden metal so were the railings along the side of the five meter wide stair case. There were beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the light was bouncing from them creating beautiful light fragments all around the lobby. The roof was really high and had beautiful painting all across with marble outlining it like a frame.

"I'm just worried of what sort dirty work we would have to do for this 'A'," muttered Spencer.

Alison, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily put their baggage on the baggage trolley and slowly started making their way up the stairs. All the walls and floors were made of marble.

"Wow our room is huge!" Gasped Emily.

"It's more of an apartment that is practically the same size of my house." Exclaimed Spencer.

Then there was a bang of a door, but all the windows were closed. The five girls went silent. Spencer quietly ushered the rest of the girls into the kitchen. Emily, Aria and Spencer both grabbed kitchen knives while Hanna and Alison grabbed frying pans. Then they hid behind the kitchen counter.

The kitchen lights flickered on and they all heard the voice that they dreaded the most, "Now look who turned up to the party when I was hoping that I would be getting this place all to myself."

"Mona what are you doing here you almost scared the living day lights out of us," sighed Aria.

"Why what a silly question Aria. When you perfectly know that I was invited here too," replied Mona with a hint of mock in her voice.

The five girls jumped at the quick rap on their hotel door.

"How about I get the door while you stay here with all your equipment. You know just to be on your safe side," laughed Mona, "Come on let's go and see who is it."

Even Mona was surprised to see who was standing at the door.

"Noel! What ever are you doing here?" Gasped Alison.

"What am I doing here? You mean, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Noel?" Asked Spencer.

Noel took a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket and showed the girls;

Dear My Favourite Man,

Take care and show them around the city. Room 15 The New York Palace Hotel, 455 Madison Ave, NYC Upper East Side.

Xoxo 'A'

"But why you?" Asked Aria

"Well if you remember I have been living here for the past 5 years," said Noel with a smug smile.

"Yeah it's true. He has been going out with Georgina Sparks for the past 2 years," sighed Hanna

"Stalker much," he replied

"No, I saw a few posts about you and her, On Gossip Girl."

"Gossip Girl is so old Han, ever since Humphery retired from his role. A hacker hacked into the Gossip Girl account, it's still popular I guess."

"Don't you ever call me Han again!"

Noel smirked at Hanna, this made her even angrier.

"I did not understand what you two were talking about just then," Emily said with a questioning look on her face.

Spencer, Aria and Alison agreed.

"Gossip Girl is an anonymous blogger who posts anonymously gossip that is sent to her by email, read all her posts from the start and you'll understand," explained Mona.

"I don't get it how does Mona just know everything," muttered Spencer.

It took the girls around an hour to read all of Gossip Girls posts while, Hanna and Mona got refreshed and Noel helped himself to the free refreshments that were in the room.

"I have just realised something, Gossip girl posts and our letters from the new 'A' both end in 'xoxo'," smiled Spencer, "I think we should have a meeting with Dan."

"Before we go anywhere I need some explanation of why you're in New York," said Noel.

The girls had no choice but to show the message and the video that 'A' sent them.

A bewildered expression ran through Noel's face.

"You should've handed this video into the police," muttered Noel, "It could be evidence."

"I doubt the police could've done much about it," said Alison with quivering lips.

"Let's get this bitch!" Spat Noel.

 **Please Review guys cos I don't know whether it's good or not, so I might not post till I know atleast a few people like it.**


	3. A Clash Of A Meeting

**Chapter 2** _

Noel got his phone out and started texting Georgina:

Meet me at The New York Palace Hotel, in 30. Bring your buddy Humphrey.

-N

"Woah, why do we need to bring Georgina into this? She is just bad luck and we all know how much of a schemer she is."

"Georgina has changed, trust me," replied Noel, "besides me and Humphrey are not on the best of terms."

"What makes you guys think Dan is 'A'?" Questioned Emily.

"Simple, Humphrey read about Rosewood and decided to let his writing skills out," replied Noel smugly.

"Yeah, but anyone could do that."

"No, not exactly. Humphrey realised he's not the centre of attention, so like Gossip Girl he became a character and used it to get on the inside," explained Spencer.

"Ok, but how do we find out for sure?" asked Alison.

"We just simply ask him a few questions," laughed Mona.

"By the way I think it would be kind of creepy if all you creeps showed up to meet Georgina and Humphrey all at once," exclaimed Noel, "I was thinking just me, Mona and Alison."

The four other girls started to protest, but then Noel cut in, "We could make it look like that we all left and then while I, Ali and Mona are talking to Dan you guys could stay here and wait and see if 'A' strikes.

Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer had no other choice then to go along with the plan.

"If you don't here from us within an hour and a half you can come and save us," joked Noel.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

It wasn't until the sound of the elevator was heard that Aria broke the silence, "Let's go and spy on them," she smirked.

"We're not in third grade,'' glared Hanna.

"Their is no need to spy," smirked Spencer.

"What do you mean?" Asked Emily.

Spencer lifted up the screen to her laptop, clicked on a program and typed in a few numbers and letters.

"And we're in," she smirked.

"Spencer could you please tell us what is going on?" Whined Hanna.

"Well, while no one was looking I pinned a, micro voice recorder onto Noel."

"How did you even manage to get it?" Asked Aria.

"I actually bought them before we left for New York. I thought we might need them."

"Spencer you're a genius," exclaimed Hanna

The four girls listened to the elevator ping. No one spoke the whole time during the elevator trip down to the bar. They heard the elevator ping again and footsteps scurrying out of the elevator.

"Now please don't say anything to embarrass me please," spoke Noel.

Alison and Mona just rolled their eyes. And they went and took a seat at the bar. Noel soon went and followed them. They all ordered drinks and waited. It was already 40 minutes past 3 and they were still not there.

"They're already 10 minutes late I don't think they're coming," sighed Alison

"Be patient they'll be here," snapped Noel.

It was another ten minutes before they saw Georgina and Dan followed by Serena Vanderwoodsen.

"What is that bitch doing here!?" Bellowed Noel.

"You bastard," boomed Dan.

Dan raised a fist ready to take a punch, before Georgina grabbed hold of it and raised it slowly down.

"Relax Noel, she didn't trust me to take Dan out to see you, so she insisted to come along."

Noel continued to glare at both Serena and Dan.

Georgina went over to kiss Noel.

Mona broke the silence by saying, "Hello nice to meet you my name is, Mona Vanderwaal and this is my friend Alison Dilaurentis," she shook both Dans and Georgina's hand. Alison did the same.

"I think I've read about both of you. Alison you're the one who went missing for a few years, and Mona you're the one who the police thought were dead, but actually weren't dead, but held hostage," spoke Dan.

Noel, Alison and Mona exchanged interested looks.

"Have you ever thought of writing a story on them by any chance," asked Noel.

A weird look went across his face.

"Well we know how much you like to write."

"Oh, no I haven't really thought of writing about you guys. I have only heard of you merely."

"Interesting, very interesting how you guys seem to be interested in Dan all of a sudden," spoke Georgina innocently, but with a hint of smug in her voice.

"Us Rosewood people are a big fan of Dan's work," smiled Mona kindly.

Serena was very confused. Everyone around her was acting weird. Who were these people from Rosewood and why did they want to meet Dan all of a sudden?

"What brung you guys to the city of New York," questioned Dan.

"Their has been a big murder in Rosewood. The death of Charlotte, Alison's sister had shocked everyone in Rosewood. I guess we just needed a break from all the police," said Mona with sorrow in her voice.

"You must feel awful Alison," spoke Dan

"Yes I do and especially since no one has caught the culprit," Alison's voice trembled.

"And I heard she got murdered straight after she got released from a mental institution. That's awful. I've also heard about four other girls. I think their names are Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria."

"Yes, they were going to come, but they had to stay behind," spoke Noel.

Dan just ignored completely what Noel had told him.

Hanna looked up from the screen, "How dare he lie and say we're not in New York, let's go and get that bloody bastard."

Hanna picked up her coat and looked at Aria, Emily and Spencer.

"Well... who's coming?

Mona had a small panic attack when she saw the four girls walk out of the escalator, but Noel took it fine, "Hey guys I didn't think you had time to make it."

"Whatever do you mean?" Replied Spencer, "I texted you and said we might be a little late."

"Hi, you guys must be Dan, Georgina and Serena. Noel has talked so much about you." Emily said while leaning in for a handshake My name is Emily, and this is Hanna, Aria and Spencer."

The rest of the girls leaned in for a handshake as well.

"I was just thinking, isn't it a nice day to interrogate," smirked Georgina.

Everyone gave her a weird look except for Mona, she gave a look of shock.

"Sorry I guess my new meds have some side effects," Georgina smiled.

"Oh My God! Are you Dan Humphrey?" Exclaimed Aria, "I am such a big fan of your work!"

"Oh thank you I'm flattered."

As Dan and Aria got into a deep conversation about many different Authors Serena couldn't help feeling the slightest pang of jealousy. She looked down at her phone and started typing.

B,

I feel all alone here. Pls come! The New York Palace Hotel.

-S

Within five minutes Blair came in through the doors followed by Nate and Chuck.

"Hey I got you text," smiled Blair leaning in for a hug.

"Yo Blondie, why'd you invite Brownie and her gang? First you invite yourself and invite the whole gang along," smirked Noel.

"Shut it Noel. I actually texted Serena, because I left my phone with her by accident," snapped Blair.

"Nate and I actually happened to be on the way here before we met up with Blair. I need to sign some paperworks with the hotel," spoke Chuck.

"And I came here to interview the hotel staff for a new article," exclaimed Nate.

"Fine, but just don't be killjoys," Noel said rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Kahn we will have joy rolling out of our mouth," replied Chuck.

Soon everyone was having their own conversations. Dan and Aria were still talking about different types of books. Blair and Hanna were talking about Vera Wang's new collection. Nate and Alison were strangely talking about politics. Spencer, Serena and Emily were talking about college flashbacks, Noel and Chuck were arguing about who was the better squash player. And Mona and Georgina were talking about the meaning of torture and spying.

To everyone's surprise everyone was having a good time, and it wasn't till late at night everyone went their own ways. Noel was the only one who decided to stay down at the bar.

Mona, Alison, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria started towards the lift, but then Mona stopped.

"You guys can go on upstairs. I think I feel like one more drink," she explained.

While the other five were in the lift, Emily explained Alison how Spencer put a voice recorder on Noel. She was angry at first, but then found it funny.

"Noel we need a new plan," exclaimed Mona in a hurried voice.

"Why it's finally falling into place," Noel replied with a smirk.

"No it's falling apart, Georgina suspects or even know everything."

"Are you talking about Georgina, the person that I'm going out with? You're ridiculous. You're just making stuff up, because you don't like her."

"Believe me I wish I were. We need to do something about her."

"But Georgina is a saint, and she has been a good girl and taken her meds."

Mona just rolled her eyes.

"That's what she says, but that's just an act. We need to throw her of our trail."

Spencer slowly put her laptop screen down in shock. She looked around. Alison, Emily, Hanna and Aria all had the same shocked expression across their face.

 **Thankyou guys for reading. Please review**


	4. Stake Out Gone Wrong

"Hey Mona, where's Noel?" Questioned Hanna.

"He went back to his apartment," replied Mona, while taking of her heels.

"Did you two talk about anything interesting in particular," Spencer said, in a perfectly innocent voice.

"Nope, just the regular."

"Are you perhaps afraid that Georgina knows everything?" Asked Alison

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, well maybe this will refresh your," snapped Spencer.

Spencer opened her laptop and played the voice recording.

"You've been spying on me!" Screeched Mona.

"And apparently we had a reason to," shot back Alison.

"You will never understand anything!" Bellowed Mona while putting her heels back on.

"Hey where are you going? Don't you at least think we deserve some answers!" Screamed Spencer, as Mona stormed out of the door, towards the elevator.

A few people opened the doors to see what was all the commotion outside. Some shot rude remarks at the girls, but Spencer just gave them the death stare and they all went back into their rooms.

"And I wonder where she is going without taking anything with her," frowned Aria.

"Hey guys, do you think that was a, "I am 'A' " confession," wondered Emily.

"I don't know, but that bitch has some explaining to do when she comes back," spat Hanna.

"If she comes back," added Spencer.

She couldn't believe it. How could she be so care less? How couldn't she see this coming?

Her feet had started aching in her heals. She had to quickly, but quietly pack all her things and leave.

She quietly unlocked the hotel room door and snuck in. She closed the door and started making her way towards the room which held her belongings. Mona jumped as a lamp flickered on beside her.

She turned to an angry Spencer sitting on the couch.

"What else will Mysterious Mona surprise us with next?" Spoke Spencer.

"Spencer, please be quiet," whispered Mona, "You shouldn't be up this late of night."

"And look who's talking."

"Spencer please be quiet, I can explain you everything. Please just be quiet."

"Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna deserve answers just as much as I."

"I know, but I can't give you answers just yet."

"Why Mona? Who are you so afraid of?"

"Not here please Spencer, please just come downstairs with me."

Spencer looked at her suspiciously, how did she know whether she could trust Mona or not."

"Please," said Mona with pleading eyes.

"When I saw the video footage of Charlottes murder, I knew this 'A' was no ordinary 'A'. I mean they managed to hide the video camera, they must've known that Charlotte was going to get murdered that night!" Exclaimed Mona, "We all no Charlotte is dead. Who else is left to be 'A'?"

"But I don't think that Noel is smart enough do be 'A'," spoke Spencer.

"We never suspected the shopaholic CeCe to be 'A' either. It's never the person who you think it is, Spence."

"So let me get this straight. Noel believes that, you think 'A' is I, Aria, Emily and Hanna?"

"Trust me Spencer, he doesn't know we suspect him at all."

Spencer, Alison, Hanna, Emily and Aria woke up with the smell of pancakes. They all walked out of their bed rooms to see Mona spinning pancakes on a frypan.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MONA? HOW DARE YOU THINK, THAT YOU CAN JUST COME BACK HERE AND PRETEND NOTHING HAS HAPPENED," screeched Hanna, quickly snapping out of her groggy morning personality.

"I guess I have some explaining to do guys," sighed Mona.

"Damn right you do," snapped Alison.

"I'm sorry guys, but me and Noel both thought Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were 'A', it wasn't till last night a realised you weren't. I never thought it was Ali, because I knew she wouldn't do something like that to Charlotte. I feel ashamed that I ever thought it was you guys," said Mona with a little tremble in her voice at the last sentence.

Spencer gave a small snort. Mona looked at her with pleading eyes.

The other four exchanged awkward looks between each other, and muttered encouraging lines to Mona.

"It's okay guys, I just want to find out who is doing all this stuff to us, including Charlotte.

That Saturday everyone had plans for the day. Alison was invited on a date with Nate, Aria was going to meet up with Dan to finish their conversation from the day before, Blair and Serena invited Emily and Hanna to go shopping with them, and Spencer and Mona were planning on sneaking into Noel's apartment.

"The plan is simple," whispered Mona to Spencer, "Noel will be tracked by Gossip Girl. Once we know he is out and not coming back to his apartment we will go in."

"May I ask how you're planning on breaking in to his apartment?" Asked Spencer.

"When I was talking to Noel last night I managed to steal his apartment key, make a moulding of it, and Do a precise replica of it. I managed to sneak into his apartment and slip the key back into his bag, under the fabric to make it look like it got their by accident."

"So that's where you went last night."

"Yes. Our plan should run smoothly. Noel leaves for work at around nine-thirty and doesn't get back till three o'clock in the afternoon. Write now it's precisely eight-twenty six. I suggest we leave twenty minutes after everyone else has. It saves us just in case anyone tries following us.

Hanna and Emily left first, as Serena and Blair were going to meet them at the steps of the Met.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us? Watching a movie, really? This could be the only time to see New York City," said Hanna to Spencer and Mona.

"Don't worry I'm sure we're only planning on doing this today, but thanks for the offer though," grinned back Spencer.

Aria and Alison left next to wait for Dan and Nate down at the lobby. Spencer watched them slowly be driven away in a limo one at a time. Twenty minutes later Mona came out of her room with a big bag full of things.

"We're breaking into Noel Kahn's apartment not going on a stakeout," said Spencer

Mona just rolled her eyes and replied, "Noel is one of the most known lawyers in New York City. If he found out something was missing from his apartment he'd be able to sniff us out like a blood-hound. Noel left his apartment three minutes ago, it takes fifteen minutes to get to his office from his apartment. For us it will take us around five minutes to drive to get to his apartment.

"Put these on, and put your shoes into my bag," whispered Mona, shoving Spencer a pair of socks and gloves.

"Why?" Whinged Spencer.

"He could trace our finger prints or foot prints."

"But we don't even need to take anything."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

Once Mona and Spencer got ready they walked into the apartment.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Gasped Spencer.

The living room was half the size of her house. But then Spencer stopped dead short as she saw a video camera faces right towards her.

"Mona," she whispered, "I think we're being watched."

"Stress less Spencer. I deactivated all the security cameras in this apartment when I was here yesterday."

"So, you feel like your father doesn't really understand you. He wants you to follow more in his footsteps," spoke Aria.

"Yes, exactly," exclaimed Dan.

Dan was shocked, not many people got him like Aria. Especially not Serena. She had always sided with Dan's dad. Serena and his dad always wanted Dan to become a big and famous writer, but Dan liked writing for fun not just for total business. He felt like Aria was the only one who understood him.

"Oh you've got a little something on your face," Aria laughed.

She grabbed a napkin and wiped some coffee of Dan's face. He laughed too. They both leaned in to kiss, but then Dan snapped into his senses.

"I'm sorry I can't do this," he said, while grabbing his jacket and leaving Aria speechless.

Noel's apartment was huge. Spencer and Mona had already been searching through the house for one hour and they had still only searched through half the house.

"I know we've been putting of Noel's room to last, but I think we will have some potential looking in it," exclaimed Spencer.

"I guess we could go and have a look in it now," spoke Mona.

"Wow!" Said Spencer walking into a Noel's bedroom, "No wonder Georgina is going out with him."

Before Mona could reply, they heard the jingling of keys being inserted into the apartment door.

"Quick! In hear," whispered Mona beckoning Spencer into Noel's walk in wardrobe. Spencer left the door a crack open to see what was going on.

Georgina walked into Noel's room dressed like a prostitute. With a bouque of roses she had in her hands, she started plucking out rose petals from the buds and scattering them around the room. She then started opening draws of cupboards until she found a box full of candles. She set them all across the end edge of the bed, lit them and then turned of the lights. In the end you could only see the glow of the candle lights.

Five minutes later Noel arrived. When he saw Georgina sprawled across the bed half naked he smirked.

A few minutes later all Spencer and Mona could hear were moans and screams. This lasted for about thirty minutes.

"I think I need to go back to work now, otherwise my boss will notice I'm missing," wheezed Noel.

"I'm sure thirty more minutes won't do anything. Come with me into their," said Georgina pointing towards the walk in wardrobe.

Mona and Spencer exchanged terrified looks, as Noel and Georgina started making their way towards the wardrobe.

 **Thankyou for reading guys! Please review!**


	5. A Mystery Followed By Another

Aria had been alone in the hotel room for the past half an hour. She felt so guilty. Dan was a married man to Serena. The bad thing was that Serena was actually a really nice person. It's just that, she had never met a person like Dan, he was cute, smart and funny. Aria sighed. There is probably hundreds of guys in the world like Dan. What if their wasn't? What if there was only one Dan in the world?

A puzzled expression spread across Aria's face as a sharp knock came from the door.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Aria in a startled voice as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry that I ran out on you," said Dan avoiding Aria's eyes, "It's just that I really love Aria. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you.

He looked into Aria's eyes, "I've never met someone quite like you. You're an amazing person Aria. I hope we can still be friends."

"I hope so too," smiled Aria.

Aria's lips felt soft and warm against Dan's lips. Everything felt perfect.

"Em, you haven't bought much. Are you sure that's all you want?" Asked Blair, looking at Emily's three shopping bags.

"Yep, I couldn't be more happier with what I have bought," chirped Emily.

"You Hanna on the other hand, are you sure you need all of that," said Serena, eyeing Hanna's bags up and down.

"Well you can never own too much clothes," sighed Hanna.

"I haven't managed to have a good conversation with Aria yet. What is she like?" Asked Serena in a suspicious tone.

"Aria is super nice. She is obviously pretty, kind and smart, and she loves writing," replied Hanna.

Serena smiled sourly. Luckily no one noticed, but Blair.

"I think I have something in my eye. Serena could you please come to the ladies restrooms to help me cleanse it," smiled Blair innocently.

"What's going on Blair?" Said Serena, walking into the restrooms.

"What's going on with me! Should you mean, what's going on with you? What's going on between you and Aria?" Replied Blair.

"Well I've just had the feeling that their is something going on with her and Dan.

Blair gasped.

"Do you think he's cheating on you!"

"No, don't worry it's probably nothing," Serena muttered.

"Nothing! Nothing! If you suspect something is going on there probably is something going on and if you don't find out what it is I will for you. I am not going to let you get treated like this by a man. Especially by Humphrey!"

With those last words Blair stomped out of the bathrooms.

"Blair, you can't just accuse someone of cheating just like that," called Serena after her.

"What do we do!" Mouthed Spencer to Mona, as Georgina slowly started pushing the door open followed by Noel.

Georgina walked into the wardrobe and pushed Noel against the wall.

"Why here," muttered Noel

Georgina stopped and started opening drawers. When she found what she was looking for she grinned.

"Because I can put these on and you can do whatever you like with me," smirked Georgina, while wearing a pair of handcuffs.

Spencer closed her eyes and tried her best to block out all sounds. She couldn't move a muscle with fear of being caught. The row of clothes could barely cover her whole body. Luckily the lights were completely out, and Noel and Georgina were completely occupied.

Mona was hiding in the worst position. Noel and Georgina were in front of a rack of clothes where Mona had concealed herself as best as possible for about ten minutes, but then all of a sudden she felt a warm hand wrap around her ankle.

Oh no! She was caught! Mona ever so slowly bent her head down towards her feet. Georgina's hand slowly loosened it's clench. Mona had to bight her lip from sighing from relief. They didn't know it was her.

It was another twenty minutes before Georgina and Noel at last left the apartment, for good this time.

"That seriously felt like a live or die situation," sighed Spencer with relief.

"When you see something, you just can't unsee it," shuddered Mona, "Now we need to finish what we started. We need to look in this room to find proof Noel is 'A'"

Spencer and Mona looked everywhere. In all the draws and shelves.

"Their is nothing here," sighed Spencer.

But Mona didn't want to give up. She slowly started looking around the bed. She then smoked to herself and lifted the bed up with ease. Well the top of the bed anyway.

"Oh my god! How could I not think of the under compartment of a bed, my parents have one just like this," squealed Spencer.

But her grin fell as she noticed that there was nothing inside the compartment. Mona slowly started lowering the bed, but Spencer stopped her.

"Look! See how there are faint crack lines through the bottom of this compartment, up in the top right corner making a square," gasped Spencer, "Just please hold this up please while I go and have a look."

Spencer tried to claw around the cracks, but nothing would budge.

"Admit it Spencer. It's probably a cheap bed," sighed Mona.

"Look at this place. As if Noel would have a cheap bed."

Spencer looked around. She spotted a pair of tweezers on the bed side table and cringed. Well she guessed they would. Spencer reached over, picked them up and slid them and the cracks and started pulling. Spencer kept on pulling until there was a square piece of wood in her hand.

"Hey Mona over hear," gasped Spencer.

Both girls looked down into the built in small space. Mona reached in and picked up a USB stick and Spencer picked up a stack of paper works.

Without further ado, Mona reached into her bag, pulled out her laptop and connected the USB to the laptop.

"It's the same video as the one 'A' sent us," said Spencer, "It doesn't really tell us much."

"Look the video is still going," said Mona.

They watched as the hooded figure disappeared out of the camera's sight. Mona fast forwarded the video until she saw more movement. She started playing it again at it's normal speed.

"It's Noel!" Gasped Spencer.

Noel slowly came into the camera's view as if he weren't supposed to be their. He gasped when he noticed the blood on the floors. He slowly made his way to the window and looked over. He gasped again when he saw Charlotte's dead body on the Churches green lawn below. His worried eyes scanned the top of the church where he was standing, his eyes landed on the camera, he walked over to it and the film stopped. Mona's eyes drifted over to the paperwork.

"What are those about," she asked.

"I don't know I haven't started looking yet," replied Spencer.

Mona snatched the paper work from Spencer's hands and started reading.

"They're confirmations for our flight from Rosewood to here. And their is also a confirmation for a one million dollar withdrawal," spoke Mona.

"What is the name for the confirmations," questioned Spencer.

"They're both under the same name for both of the confirmation... Simon Doyle."

"He's a character from the book, 'Death On The Nile' by Agatha Christie. It's about an engaged couple, Simon Doyle and Jacqueline. They were in love with each other, but were also broke. Jacqueline was best friends with the one and only Linnet Ridgeway. Linnet was both very beautiful and over the top rich. When Linnet meets Simon she is absolutely smitten with him. Simon calls of the engagement with himself and Jacqueline, instead marrying Linnet, which leaves Jacqueline heart broken. For their honeymoon Linnet and Simon go on a cruise a long the Nile. Within a few day Linnet is shot through her head in her sleep. It is later found out that Jacqueline planned the whole murder. Simon only married Linnet for the money, later on killing her and going back to Jacqueline. A detective unravels their plan, with that Jacqueline shoots both Simon and herself in the head," explained Spencer.

"I guess 'A' has always been into a good murder plot."

"Should we take the USB stick with the paper works?"

"Yes we should take them. If he finds it was us who took them we will just confront him."

"No lets go and catch that movie before it's too late, the one we told everyone we were going to watch."

Alison made her way to her hotel room door followed by Nate.

"I had a really good time with you today," smiled Alison.

"I did to, I hope we can do this again," exclaimed Nate.

"I would really love that," said Alison.

Nate kissed Alison so passionately, the way she loved being kissed. The moment only lasted for a few seconds. Alison was still smiling when she closed the door. Her thoughts were cut when she saw a pair of shoes laying on the floor.

"Aria, are you here?"

Alison made her way to Arias bedroom and knocked.

"Come in," groaned Aria.

"What are you doing in bed? It's only one o'clock," exclaimed Alison.

"I know but I had to come back from my coffee with Dan early, because I got be migraine."

"Oh my god. I had no idea! Are you ok?"

"I'm feeling better. Don't you worry about me. So tell me how was your date with Nate?"

"Oh it was really good. I never thought I would meet someone like him. He is everything I have ever dreamt of. He's cute, funny, handsome and smart."

"That's great Ali I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Aria I knew you would understand. Now I'm gonna go and shower."

Aria waited till she heard Alison turn before she flipped the sheets up. Dan smirked as he climbed out from under the sheets.

"You're probably the funnest friend I've ever had," grinned Dan.

"We're only friends, remember that," smirked Aria.

"Hey you stop right their!" Boomed Noel's voice.

Mona and Spencer stopped dead in their tracks. A few people on the busy streets of New York turned their heads to glare at Noel, but Noel just ignored them.

"What do you want Noel? We need to get to the movies," groaned Mona.

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND NOTHING HAS HAPPENED. YOU BITCHES."

"Noel what are you talking about?" Sighed Spencer.

"What we're you doing in my apartment? You had no right!"

"Apparently we did. Can you please explain us these confirmations and this USB stick."

"The USB stick is mine, but I have never seen those confirmations in my life," snapped Noel, snatching the USB from Spencer's hand.

"We found the confirmations in the exactly the same spot as the USB stick," hissed Spencer.

"I'm telling you I have never laid my eyes on those pieces of papers in my life and I've never came across the name Simon Doyle," snapped Noel.

"Stop arguing! Just tell us Noel, how did you get that video? Why were you in Rosewood? And did you yourself take that video?" Said Mona.

 **Do you think Noel is telling the truth? Who do you think Simon Doyle is? Leave your thoughts in a review. Thank you for reading guys I really appreciate it. I do not own Gossip Girl, Pretty Little Liars or Death On The Nile. R &R?**


End file.
